


Обходные пути

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из холодильников Кихейтай пропадает еда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обходные пути

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Такасуги/Камуи на Шипперские войны на Diary.ru. Бета [Aurumtrio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio).

Недовольство в рядах Кихейтай было делом настолько редким, что Такасуги не сразу заметил, что творится что-то неладное. Выяснять, что же, черт возьми, происходит, он принялся, только когда неприятности коснулись его лично.

Утром он открыл холодильник, осмотрел пустые полки и одинокую грязную тарелку и пошел в общую столовую разбираться. Увидев его, люди притихли — Такасуги никогда там не появлялся и ел только у себя.

— Если ублюдок, обворовавший мой холодильник, сознается здесь и сейчас, я убью его быстро и безболезненно, — мрачно сказал Такасуги.

По столовой разнесся нервный шепот, люди обеспокоенно переглядывались, кто-то истерически хихикнул.

— Шинске-сама, — непривычно тихо сказала Матако, — раз добрались и до вашего холодильника, дело серьезное.

— Что значит — и до моего?

— Еда из общих холодильников пропадает уже месяц. Мы сначала не обращали внимания, не так уж и много берут, но это не прекращается. Люди злятся.

— У меня сперли все, — прошипел Такасуги. — Немедленно найдите вора и притащите его мне живым.

Он неторопливо обвел столовую взглядом, чтобы каждый проникся важностью дела, а вор, если он здесь, понял, что жить ему осталось не больше суток. Потом отдал распоряжение вновь заполнить его холодильник запасами, вернулся к себе и сменил код на двери.

На следующий день поиски вора так и не сдвинулись с места, а из холодильника Такасуги опять пропала еда. На этот раз не вся — испуганная обслуга забила холодильник так, что дверца едва закрывалась, и вор, видимо, просто не смог унести сразу все. А часть сожрал на месте: на нижней полке красовалась обглоданная куриная ножка, в отделении для овощей лежали банановая шкурка, апельсиновая кожура и яблочный огрызок. Такасуги брезгливо подцепил его двумя пальцами и критически осмотрел. Отпечатки зубов, увы, снять было невозможно — вор не только обглодал его почти до самой веточки, но и, похоже, обсосал.

Вызванный техник поставил кодовый замок на холодильник и еще один — на входную дверь. На следующий день Такасуги решил никуда не выходить и караулить вора на месте преступления. Матако доложила, что тот, похоже, привязался к холодильнику Такасуги, потому что кражи из других прекратились.

Проторчав взаперти целый день, Такасуги едва не двинулся со скуки. Никто не пытался взломать дверь — кроме, конечно, Матако, желавшей составить боссу компанию в засаде — и унести холодильник. Зато вечер преподнес сюрприз и одновременно продвинул расследование далеко вперед. Когда Такасуги, продравшись через трехступенчатую систему кодов на дверце, залез в холодильник за ужином, там не было ничего. Даже грязных тарелок и огрызков.

Такасуги задумчиво выдохнул облачко дыма и закрыл дверцу. Снова ввел коды и открыл. Теперь в холодильнике были грязные тарелки. Он хмыкнул и положил на полку свою трубку. Когда он открыл дверцу в следующий раз, трубка была на месте. Под ней лежала записка «Спасибо, не курю». Такасуги быстро нацарапал на этой записке «Убью» и снова закрыл-открыл холодильник. «Это вряд ли, но попробовать стоит», гласил ответ. «Завтра у меня в восемь, приходи через дверь», написал Такасуги и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел инструктировать повара насчет завтрашнего ужина.

Камуи был из мудаков того типа, которым Такасуги мог простить практически что угодно, даже воровство еды. Но только не использование пространственных дыр для таких ничтожных целей. Если Харусаме разжились такой полезной технологией, надо было, во-первых, потребовать ею поделиться. Во-вторых — объяснить Камуи, что забивать гвоздями микроскопы нерационально, хотя он вряд ли прислушается. И в-третьих — набить ему морду. Просто так, для обоюдного удовольствия.

Матако, вот же навязчивая женщина, полдня ходила за Такасуги и ныла, что она обязана присутствовать на ужине, чтобы защитить Шинске-сама и убедиться, что это именно Камуи весь месяц обносил холодильники Кихейтай. Простого аргумента, что во всей Вселенной нет больше придурка, способного такое придумать и столько сожрать, ей было недостаточно.

Вопреки ее опасениям, пришел именно Камуи. И один, хотя это не вселило в Матако оптимизма. Она вызвалась помочь сервировать стол и жалобно вздыхала как всю дорогу до покоев Такасуги, так и потом, пока расставляла тарелки. Камуи же излучал доброжелательность, а при виде угощения и вовсе по-детски захлопал в ладоши.

— Мог бы просто напроситься на ужин, — сказал Такасуги, выставив всех лишних за дверь. — Зачем надо было затевать этот цирк с воровством?

— Так интереснее. — Камуи радостно улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на посыпавшийся изо рта рис. — Да ты и не пригласил бы меня, если бы не заинтересовался нашей новой технологией. Скажу сразу, что пока похвастаться нечем: дыра открывается очень маленькая, только тарелка и пролезает.

— Значит, и меч пролезет, — ответил Такасуги. — Или бомба.

— И работает она на очень небольшом расстоянии, — продолжил Камуи. — Разработка продолжается под моим личным присмотром. Как только через дыру можно будет проходить, ты тут же об этом узнаешь.

Такасуги не сомневался, каким именно образом он это узнает, раз уж Камуи облюбовал его апартаменты. Собственно, он и не возражал, но за предупреждение был благодарен. 

Подметя со стола все блюда, Камуи расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и облизался.

— Ужин был такой прекрасный, что даже драться не хочется, — промурлыкал он. — Но если ты настаиваешь…

Такасуги тоже не хотелось ни драться, ни настаивать. Камуи приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

— Пригласишь меня на ужин еще?

— Нет. Так приходи, только скажи, когда будешь, чтобы я поваров предупредил.

— Я оставлю записку на холодильнике, — улыбнулся Камуи.

Записку на дверце холодильника Такасуги обнаружил на следующий день: «А можно я приду не на ужин, а просто так и без предупреждения?» Он ухмыльнулся и не стал отвечать. Камуи явно не ждал ответа и записку-то написал, только чтобы похвастаться, как они продвинулись в разработке пространственной дыры. Пришел он среди ночи — точнее, свалился на спящего Такасуги с потолка.

— Позиционирование откалибровать надо, — прохрипел Камуи, улыбаясь, несмотря на сдавливающую горло руку. — А что, ночь уже? Я и не заметил.

— Ты эту дыру только на мне испытывать будешь? — спросил Такасуги, откидываясь на футон.

— Я совмещаю приятное с полезным, — сообщил Камуи, укладываясь рядом. — Ты не против, если я тут посплю? А то мы еще не придумали, как обратно возвращаться, а вызывать корабль долго. 

Такасуги не ответил. А Камуи ответ и не требовался — он как всегда задал вопрос только для проформы, а сам уже устроил голову у него на плече и забросил на него руку. Надо будет уточнить утром, с какой целью они вообще разрабатывали эту дыру и зачем он использовал ее как предлог для того, чтобы забраться в постель к Такасуги, когда можно было просто прийти и точно так же улечься. Такасуги ведь не возражал.


End file.
